


The Little One

by SupercorpDanvers



Series: The Little One [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IT'S TOO CUTE, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, alien baby, im supercorp trash and I love it, this will most likely turn into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpDanvers/pseuds/SupercorpDanvers
Summary: What would have happened if it were a Daxamite baby in the pod instead of Mon-el. In which Kara finds an alien baby and everyone gets attached, especially a certain Luthor. This is probably going to become a series of one-shots so send me your prompts! 
Originally posted on tumblr, and based on a given prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you come from tumblr or from here, I hope you enjoy this! Now read little ones ^^

 

"Don't go near it Supergirl, we don't know what might be in there," warns the Martian. Kara ignores him as she steadily walks towards the pod, eerily similar to her own. 

"No Hank, what if... What if someone else made it out alive?" The Kryptonian doesn't waste time opening the pod with all the care in the world. She and Hank both were very surprised of what was inside, to say the least. Kara was even on the verge of tears.

 

-

 

"Alex," Kara says through the other side of the infirmary. "Is she going to be okay?" She doesn't want the baby, yes, a baby, to be hurt from the kryptonite as it recovers from its journey.

Hank puts his hand on Kara's shoulder in a way to comfort the girl. "Don't worry Kara. Give us an hour, and she'll be ready to be carried."

"Really?" Kara looks up at the man that has given her a second home, and a way to protect the city. He nods and Kara's  smile grows. A baby. An _alien_ baby!

An hour passes, and Kara sits waiting. Or she at least tries to sit, but with her excitement she just cant stop pacing. 

On the other hand, Alex is having a serious talk with Hank. "I don't think leaving the child in her care is a good idea Hank." She crosses her arms and looks at the baby who sneezes, making Alex's heart contract with cuteness overload. 

"You have to understand that, besides her, Superman is the only Kryptonian left. This child must mean everything to her now." Hank knows this very well. He would never let go of a child Martian if he ever had the miracle of finding one. 

"That's the thing," Alex says. "The child isn't Kryptonian. She isn't weak to kryptonite, but she appears to be weak to lead." 

Hank lets the new information seep in. "We should tell her." 

Picking up other medical papers, Alex agrees. The agent walks out of the infirmary first to Kara's eagerness. 

"Well, how is she? Is she strong enough for me to hold her?" Kara rubs her hands together nervously. The instant her eyes laid on the baby in the pod, she fell in love. Call it maternal instincts or whatever you want, but Kara found herself deeply connected to the child.

"Yeah, you can hold her. Before that Kara, we need to talk. Please, sit down."

Kara does as her sister says. "What's up? I know that look, it's the one you get when you have to tell me something."

"Kara-"

Hank interjects, making Alex glare at him. "The child isn't Kryptonian, but by the looks of it she is of a very similar race."

Kara sits back. The only are race similar to their is... "A Daxamite," she whispers.

"A what now?" Alex asks, she furrows her brow in confusion.

"Krypton had a twin planet called Daxam which was a planet populated by a race similar to us called Daxamite's. They were a cruel race, the bullies of the galaxy. Practically our enemies. Their planet was destroyed by Krypton's explosion. It's only a wasteland now." Kara sighs. She puts her head in her hands. "Me and Kal-El are the only left of Krypton, but that poor child is the only one left of her planet. She has no one that could tell her about who they were."

"Kara," Alex sits next to her sister. "She has you, and she has us. Even if she doesn't have a piece of Daxam with her, she'll have a piece of Krypton and Earth."

"And Mars," adds Hank. Seeing the Danvers sisters talk Hank thinks of what he would do if he found the child of a white Martian. Not wanting to think of it too much, he decides to change the subject.

"Neither of you know how to take care of children. She will stay here while you work, but after that you two will switch the custody."

"That sounds fair. We're all very busy, so having her rotate between us would be beneficial."

"I can take care of a child," Kara says. 

"You can't even  take care of Cat."

"What?" Kara looks at her sister, confused.

"Nothing," she responds, smug.

"Alright you two, come on, we have a baby to take care of."

Kara walks up to the little girl who should be at least a year old. With a skip in her step, she hasn't been this happy in years. "Welcome to the Danvers family little one."

 

-

 

Lena Luthor sits at her desk with a rather bored expression. She has been busy since she took over L-Corp. Kara Danvers in her mind isn't helping her either. The day she saw her with Clarke Kent, Lena knew she was doomed. Her brother Lex was the only one to know she was gay, and he was a good enough brother to never tell their parents. Sighing, Lena starts signing her papers while waiting Kara's arrival. 

A soft knock on the door is heard. "Come in," Lena says with a smile.

Kara pokes her head through the double doors in the way that drives Lena crazy. "Hello Lena"

"Kara." Lena stands up and walks over to the blond reporter. "You look happier then usual, and you're the ray of sunshine Kara Danvers which is definitely saying something."

Kara looks down at the floor with a faint blush. How is that woman capable of making her feel so odd?

Putting her hand on the small of Kara's back, Lena takes her to the couch in her office. "I wanted to talk about the report you did on me."

Both women talk for what seems like hours until Kara gets a call and has to leave. Lena feels them getting close despite their "rough" beginning if you could call it that. So when she gets a text from Kara a few days later asking if she wants to eat takeout at hers, Lena's heart almost leaps out of her chest.

_Is that a date Kara?,_ she texts back.

_Pft._

Lena smiles, only Kara would reply with that.

_Maybe_. Says a text a minute later.

_Maybe yes, or maybe no?_ Lena bites her lip as she gets in her car in route to Kara's house.

_Absolutely a yes, Lena._

She may or may not have stopped by for a bouquet of roses. _I am not whipped  I swear_ , which is of course a thing that not even she believes. As she is about to knock on the door, Alex walks out. She looks at Lena surprised, looks at the roses with even more surprise before the agent turns around to glare a Kara who is looking over the couch with a sheepish smile.

'A Luthor!?' she mouths before mouthing that they will so be talking about that later. Alex smiles at Lena before slipping out.

"Well," Kara laughs nervously. "That was..."

"That's your sister isn't it?" Lena watches Alex leave, and she can't help but start to make connections. 

"Y-Yes."

Lena comes in further, slowly approaching Kara who is still on the other side of the couch. "I brought you these," she says as she shows Kara the roses she bought. Kara's red face is worth having to drive around almost the whole city for those specific flowers. 

"You really shouldn't have," Kara starts with the smile that melts Lena's heart. 

All Lena wants to do is kiss those pretty red lips of hers. It makes her chest feel tight and butterflies explode into motion. And then, a crying baby.

Lena is left confused when she realizes its coming from Kara's direction. Kara stands up with a beautiful baby girl in her arms. The girl continues crying, and Lena can't help but notice that she has such similar eyes to Kara. Oh. _Oh,_ she realizes _._

"I didn't know you had a child Kara," Lena says. She doesn't say it in an offensive way, she says it with a soft tone full of care and love. Despite the child not being hers, Kara finds relief in this. Especially when Lena offers to carry the child. She stops crying, and Kara almost dies of a heart attack at the sight. Its like they were meant to be together. The radiant beauty that Lena gives off as she holds the baby as if it were her own takes Kara's breath away.

"What's her name?" 

"Luna." Kara doesn't say why they decided on the name Luna, and she's glad Lena didn't ask.

"Your mother gave you such a beautiful name baby girl." Luna giggles, and Lena's smile grows.

"Wow," Kara walks up to two of the most important woman in her life. "You're both so beautiful."

"How come you never mentioned her?"

Kara shrugs as she puts the flowers in a vase with water. 

"Well, Luna, you're stuck with two mommies now." Luna giggles even more and Kara chokes on her own air. 

 

-

 

"First, out of all the people in the world it just had to be a Luthor!"

Kara switches the TV on from habit. "If we're going to talk about Lena we might as well talk about Maggie Sawyer." 

"W-What do you mean?"

Her sister scoffs. "Please Alex. Both of you are more obvious then me and Lena."

Alex ignores her sister's remark. "Anyways, wait until I tell Clarke about this."

Kara stares at her sister. "He would probably hold an intervention."

"No kidding."

Kara puts her feet up on the table as she eats from a pint of chocolate chip ice cream. "Now Luna has four mom's and one dad, and that's better then nothing."

"You're not going to let go of me and Maggie are you?"

Smiling, Kara says, "Nope. The whole DEO ships you two. They even have a name, Sanvers apparently, but personally I like Detective Danvers."

Alex stares at her sister in disbelief. "I can't believe you Kara." She hits her sister playfully. 

"What? It's really that obvious! Even Hank is constantly telling me to x-ray rooms just in case, which please no I don't want to see another thing like that after Winn."

Her sister blushes and hits her again. "I hate you, in a loving sister kind of way."

"Hey Kara, Luna needs milk," Lena says as she pokes her head from Kara's room.

Alex raises her brow at Kara whose cheeks turn as red as a tomato. 

"Oh," Lena walks to the living room, showing that she's wearing only an over sized t-shirt with Supergirl's symbol and she's holding Luna who's barely awake and nuzzling her shoulder. "Hey Alex, Kara didn't tell me you were dropping by. I would have changed into something proper," she says, laughing a little nervously. 

Kara gives Alex a look that says 'It's your fault for dropping by unannounced'. Her sister laughs as she stands up. "I just wanted to see how my sister was doing. By the looks of it, she's doing quite well," she says when she notices Lena's ruffled hair. "I have to go, I have a date soon."

Thinking about payback, Kara smirks. "Say hi to Maggie for me!"

Her sister shoots a glare at her as she leaves. Before Alex closes the door, she turns around and says, "I hope you're using protection." She successfully leaves them both flustered.

 

-

 

Bonus:

Hank secures Luna in the little baby table as he calls it. He gives her cheerios in a bowl which she crushes and throws on the floor. He groans and does the same two more times before he gives up. 

"Not even my children were so..."

"Let me try," Lucy kneels in front of Luna, making her laugh. She eats this time without throwing the food around. "See? Easy."

Hank crosses his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Kara and Alex."

The Martian sits down, putting a few toys in front of Luna who gladly takes them. "Well, they're on a date."

Confused, Lucy asks, "What?"

"A double date agent."

"That makes more sense." Lucy looks at the baby girl. "Whose kid is that? She looks like Kara, but I haven't been gone for more then a year for her to have a kid that age."

Hank fills her in and Lucy volunteers to help take care of her as well if something big were to happen. As they talk they don't notice Luna climbing out of the secured seat until she's on top of one of the file cabinets.

"Well, I see that I just volunteered to take care of an alien baby." Luna giggles as she reaches out for Lucy. 

"Just look at that. The kid has a knack for turning people to her side."

"Has she done it to you?" Lucy asks, as she grabs the girl down from the cabinet. 

Hank doesn't admit that he has been attached to her since the very beginning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt for this series, supercorp in general or even sanvers, send it to me on my tumblr. You can find my tumblr on my profile.


End file.
